


Gifts

by Multishipperlove



Series: Trans Vax'ildan [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nudity, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), just that the Raven Queen didn't fucking ask, non consentional body modifications, not to say Vax is unhappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Meeting the Raven Queen for the first time brings a lot of changes with it, some of them unexpected but not unwelcome.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Vax relationship to the Raven Queen is really interesting to me, and the first scene in the temple is one of my favorites. So here are some thoughts about what could have been the aftermath of that scene, in other circumstances. Enjoy!

Vax rises from the communion pool with more than one gift. 

Not that he notices at first. He comes out still dazed, with so many more questions than answers, and not even blood-soaked armor clinging to freezing skin makes him realize the change he just went through.

He allows the girls to lead him back to the Slayer’s Take, as good a home as any at the moment, since he is far too tired and far too confused to protest. Or do anything else than sink down on Trinket, let the bear carry him while he tries not to overthink what just happened. There will be time for that, later.

He doesn’t notice the change until his sister drags him into one of the wash rooms and demands that he warm up for a bit, just… get clean again. He can see the pain in her eyes, how much this takes out of her as well, and can’t find it in himself to protest. 

She helps him out of the Deathwalker’s Ward and then leaves, before he disrobes completely. Vax undresses in front of no one, not even his sister, even though she should know his body as well as her own; seeing as there are no differences between the two of them. 

Or, there were no differences.

As he takes the tight binding off his chest and ribs that he usually wears, he isn’t greeted by the familiar sight of the body he learned to hate as soon as he and Vex reached puberty. Instead, there’s nothing. 

Not _nothing _nothing, but there are no curves, not the usual swell of breasts he so desperately tries to hide everday.__

____

____

He just stands there for a minute, dimly aware that the bathwater is growing colder the longer he stares, but he can’t take his eyes off of his newly _flat _chest. He runs a hand over the skin, shivering slightly at the sensation, and only now realizes that there could be more.__

____

____

With shaking fingers, he reaches down and unfastens the drawstrings on his pants. This time, he expects the change, or anticipates it at least, but it is surprising all the same.

There are tears rolling down his cheeks now, slowly, as he just stands in front of the still steaming bath tub and admires what has been gifted to him. 

His emotions are all over the place at the moment, but this defintiely changes things. He’s still uncertain about his involvement with the goddess, he’s still scared, but at the same time… he has never felt so right. Terrified and incredibly grateful at the same time, it is one hell of an experience. Whatever she wants from him, in the end, because he’s still not sure of that, how bad can it get? How bad can a goddess be who grants him this, who finally rights a wrong that many others told him was just… _fate _?__

____

____

The whole experience proves to be a bit much, and before his legs can give out on him completely, he gets in the water. There’ll be time to unpack all of this, to analyse and overthink, hell, just to experiment a bit with this, but again… maybe not now. So he focuses on getting cleaned up, getting dressed again, getting back to the others. 

And tomorrow, he’ll share this with Vex, maybe get her thoughts on everything. Whatever comes of this, he has just decided that the deal he made isn’t all that bad.


End file.
